


Brighter than the Moon.

by Jeon_sx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeon_sx/pseuds/Jeon_sx
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Seungmin are believed to be the only rivals between the two kingdom's but maybe there's more to why they fight.Cross posted on wattpad.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Brighter than the Moon.

His long yet slender fingers wrapped around the hilt of the sword. The sound of metal resonated through the empty streets as he pulled the weapon out of its leather sheath, grip tightening further. The quiet patter of footsteps could barely be recognized over the constant dripping of rainfall. The prince brought his hand up to his hair, damp fingers pushing the raven locks out of his face, smirk resting on his lips as the sound of footsteps nearing.

The raindrops ran down the young man’s face as he stared towards the full moon, features illuminated by the moonlight. The prince stood there, ethereal as usual. He spun around, the screech of metal against concrete filled the silent night. He walked towards the sound of where the footsteps were originally coming from, observing their sudden absence. He examined his surroundings, vines, and flowers adorning the walls of the dwellings, dark windows, nothing out of the ordinary apart from the clear silhouette nearing him, now entirely aware of his presence. 

The prince’s eyes instantly fell darker as he made out the details of the man opposite to himself. The opposing prince, a Kim. The pure spite the two men felt for each other was indescribable, not even the Hwang Kingdom nor the Kim Kingdom understood it but to be fair, they weren’t aware of every detail available.

The silence soon overtook them once again but was quickly broken at the sound of a chuckle coming from the Kim. They never needed to share words, they just knew. The older prince scoffed, eyes rolling as he could practically feel the arrogance from the younger male. Hyunjin took a step towards the younger male, blade still resting against the drenched concrete. He tilted his head at the younger, eyes showing mock innocence before the smirk returned to his face. He knew how to rile up the younger, he wasn’t as sweet as the kingdom’s made him out to be. 

Seungmin on the other hand scoffed and raised his sword, rage already heightening just with Hyunjin’s presence. The first strike was ear piercing. The scrape of metal on metal wasn’t a noise you’d like to witness, especially way past midnight, but this was what they were used to, this was their thing. Hyunjin scarcely dodged the second stab of Seungmin’s sword but was quick to return to his stable stance, tilting his head to the side as though to acknowledge the mistake he had made. 

The back and forth of the clashing swords lasted several minutes. The princes were both poised now, a couple of meters away from each other. The panting was harsh but they weren’t about to back down, as if they needed to prove something. Their eyes locked and at that moment, both of them froze, several minutes passing as they regained their strength. Hyunjin could get lost in Seungmin’s eyes, he thought that they shined brighter than the moon ever could, maybe he preferred the prince’s eyes over the bright sparkling moon.

The older prince however didn’t let himself get pulled in and without knowing it, was already charging towards the older male. The blade was coated lightly in the younger male’s blood, quiet wince escaping Seungmin’s lips before he took in a shaking breath. 

Two swords instantly crashed towards the ground, splashing in the puddles underneath them. Seungmin gripped at his neck, covering the open slit tightly as he dropped to his knees. His eyes shut tight as he gasped for the air he never thought he’d be lacking. Hyunjin however couldn’t comprehend his action. He fell to the floor alongside Seungmin and brought the male’s head to his chest, holding him close as though it would all just go away. 

He couldn’t bring himself to go get help, not being able to let go of the younger male in his last seconds of life. They both knew this was their game of push and pull and this game got out of their control. He pressed his lips to the top of Seungmin’s head, eyes wrenching closed as he felt his tears join the rainwater on his pale cheeks, holding the male tight against himself. He could feel the younger prince’s breaths evening out, taking in a shaky breath of his own as he came more to terms with what he did.

His hand joined the others at his neck, trying to prevent the blood from leaking but both of them knew it was too late, the cut was too deep and Seungmin was barely conscious. Hyunjin’s body shuddered from the pure shock he was feeling along with his crying which soon turned to sobbing. He opened his eyes slowly, looking down at his arm which was now covered in blood and rain, along with some scattered tears. He felt the body in his arms go completely limp, whispering a quiet goodbye seconds before and Hyunjin cried out, loud. 

This isn’t at all what he had wanted to happen, deep down he held a strong love for the male in his arms and he knew the feeling was mutual yet they were both terrified of acknowledging it and all the prince wished now was to turn back time. All he could remember was the younger male’s laugh, his smile, his eyes. Hyunjin realized that he’d never get that back.

He sat there, lifelessly for one too many moments, and before he even could even comprehend what he was doing, he felt his free hand wrap back around the soaked sword, dragging it up. He decided he couldn’t live without the love of his life, even if he was aware he’d be called foolish for giving up his life to be with someone who he’s never held the hand of, he knew that the other would have done the same.

And though the sight was truly gut-wrenching for the people rising with the morning sun, the moon was aware of the love the two princes held for each other even on their last seconds of life.


End file.
